Luke to the Rescue
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Lorelai is in the hospital. Why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter: 1, Mr Danes

Luke to the Rescue

Chapter: 1, Mr. Danes

Author: mngurlstuckinva

Category: Lorelai and Luke

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.

A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish.

Ok, lets get going.

"Mr. Danes?" A doctor asked walking into the emergency, waiting room.

Luke Danes, covered in ashes, jumped up when he heard his name. "Yes, that's me! I mean that's my name! How are they? Are they okay?" Luke babbled, not careing what he sounded like.

"Calm down, Mr. Danes. Rory Gilmore is perfectly fine. Aside from a broken ankle she'll be able to go home anytime."

"What about Lorelai? You never said anything about her. Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Luke asked silently praying for her to be okay.

"To tell you the truth, Lorelai Gilmore is in a coma. She has a broken right ankle, three broken toes, a smashed right pinky finger, a sprained left wrist, and a sprained left ankle." The doctor replied plainly, watching Luke visibly crumble more with each thing he listed off.

"Can I see them?" Luke's eyes briming with unshed tears.

"Of course. They're both in room 219." he said watching Luke run down the hall in search of the room that held the only woman he could ever love, and her daughter.

***

A/N: I know that was the definition of short, but keep reading. I promise that there are more chapters. And if you want to make me really happy, you could review it.


	2. Chapter: 2, Luke come on, you gotta shak...

Luke to the Rescue

Chapter: 2, Luke come on, you gotta shake it a little more.

Author: mngurlstuckinva

Category: Lorelai and Luke

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.

A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish. And I'm sorry for using a line from Charmed in this chapter. For those of you that watch the show like I do you'll catch it.

Two days earlier Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's diner looking for coffee and breakfast.

"Luuuke!! I need coffee!" Lorelai yelled through the empty diner.

"And pancakes!" Rory added sitting at a table next to the door. She looked down at her watch, "On second thought, maybe just coffee."

"Just coffee it is." Luke said bringing one huge mug over to her.

"Oh! I'll take her pancakes!" Lorelai said descretely watching Luke bring the pot of coffee back to the warmer. "Luke come on, you gotta shake it a little more. Let the coustomers have something to come back for."

"And you let her out of the house?" Luke asked Rory, handing Lorelai her pancakes.

"What can I say? She's the one who makes the money." Rory said plainly recieving an evil look from Lorelai. "See you later Luke. I have to catch my bus. Bye Mom." She said giving her mom a quick hug and leaving the diner, and Lorelai and Luke alone.

"Luke? Where's my coffee?" Lorelai asked suddenly realizing her lack of caffine.

"I didn't give you any. I don't want you to die just because of a bad habbit." he said wipeing down the counter and secretly pouring her a cup of her heaven on earth.

"Please Luke? I'll be your girlfriend!"

"What?!"

"Luke, calm down buddy. I'm only kidding." she laughed at the terrified look on his face.

"Here." he handed her the coffee. "I just hope you enjoy killing yourself."

"I do, thank you." she said taking the first glorious sip of her 'little brown happiness' as she liked to call it. "Do you need any help back there?" she asked watching him carry boxes into the storage room."

"If you really want to do this before you go to work." He replied carrying in more boxes.

She got up from the table, leaving her pancakes and coffee, and walked to the back of the diner. She grabbed a box and with great effort got it to the storage room where Luke was waiting for her.

"So you did actually manage to get it in here." he said in amazement.

"Yeah, what's in here? A dead elephant?" She complained sitting on it.

"Nope, fifty ketchup bottles."

"Are you sure it was only fifty? It felt more like five-hundred." she watched him sit on a box across from her. "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh... how many more of these do we have to bring in? She asked chickening outon her real question.

"About ten." He got back to his feet.

"Luke, that's not what I wanted to ask." she got to her feet too.

"It's not." he said sarcasticly.

"No, oh the hell with it. Luke, how do you feel about girls who make the first move?" she moved so that there was about a foot between them.

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for it to happen." he said just before she kissed him.

"Lorelai, how do you feel about guys who make the second move?" he smiled keeping her in his arms.

"Love em." she smiled before he kissed her.

***

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters, but you'll just have to get used to them. That's the only way I can write. If I didn't I'd keep going in a chapter forever.


	3. Chapter:3, She's in a Coma!

Luke to the Rescue

Chapter: 3, She's in a coma!

Author: mngurlstuckinva

Category: Lorelai and Luke

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.

A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish. And because **_most_** people were nice and reviewed for my other story I'll follow through with my part of the deal. I'm very sorry that I made people do that, but I was just feeling sorry for myself since it had no reviews. So thanks to everyone who did review I love you all.

But now Luke had just found her room. He slowly walked up to it and opened the door. What he saw before him brought the unshed tears spilling onto his face.

As he walked farther into the room the more of her he could see. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She layed there with an IV in her hand and hooked up to many machines. Her arm was in a brace as well as her left leg. Her left leg was in a blue cast, and her finger was in a splint.

"Luke!" Rory ran over to him and threw her arms around him, as her body wracked with silent tears.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as he tried to calm both her and himself down. "It's okay Rory. She'll be fine."

"How can you say that? She's in a coma! She could die!" Rory screamed and then resumed her crying on Luke's chest.

"Come on Rory. If she hasn't died from that beloved coffee of her's, there's not much that can kill her." Luke said trying to get a smile out of Rory.

"That may be Luke, but this may be the thing that does it." 

***


	4. Chapter: 4, There must have been a bomb ...

Luke to the Rescue  
  
Chapter: 4, There must have been a bomb or something in there.  
  
Author: mngurlstuckinva  
  
Category: Lorelai and Luke  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.  
  
A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish.  
  
And now back at the hospital Rory was asleep in the corner of the room, while Luke stared at the lifeless form of Lorelai in bed.  
The doctor came into the room "Mr. Danes? May I speak with you?"  
Luke quickly stood and followed him into the hall.  
"Now Mr. Danes, I need to know, what is your relationship with Miss Gilmore?"  
"We're, uh... good friends." Luke said nervously.  
"Okay." the doctor said writing something down. "And can you tell me what happened to them?"  
"Well ah... in Stars Hollow there's this annual dance marathon. The two of them were walking home and..." He stopped, on the verge of crying again.  
"And we walked by a truck." Rory walked out into the hallway. "As we walked by it, it blew up. There must have been a bomb or something in there. When it happened Mom jumped on top of me and I fell on my arm. When it was over I went and got Luke, he brought us here." she walked over and hugged Luke again.  
"Thank you Miss Gilmore. That's all I needed to know." the doctor turned and walked away. ************************************************************************ 


	5. Chapter: 5, You really do love her don't...

Luke to the Rescue  
  
Chapter: 5, You really do love her don't you  
  
Author: mngurlstuckinva  
  
Category: Lorelai and Luke  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.  
  
A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish.  
  
A few hours later Rory was asleep in her bed and Luke was roaming around the halls. He found his way to the vending machines. He got himself a newspaper and a bottle of water, then headed back upstairs to wait out the long night.  
When he closed the door Rory woke up and instinctively looked over at her mother, and then at Luke.  
"Sorry." Luke said sheepishly.  
"It's okay. I want to be awake when she wakes up anyway." Rory sat up and took a drink of her soda Luke brought for her earlier.  
"Here." he said handing her part of his paper. "Now you can at least read something."  
"Thanks Luke. You know you can go home, you have to open the diner in like three hours." Rory said taking her hair out of it's messy ponytail.  
"I can't go home Rory. Just like you, I need to be here when she wakes up." He sat down and opened his water.  
"You really do love her don't you."  
"Yeah, I do." Luke replied looking at Rory, then opening his paper. ************************************************************************ 


	6. Chapter: 6, I've been away from her too ...

Luke to the Rescue  
  
Chapter: 6, I've been away from her too long  
  
Author: mngurlstuckinva  
  
Category: Lorelai and Luke  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.  
  
A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish.  
  
A week later Lorelai still hadn't woken up. Luke and Rory only left to take showers and check up on the houses. Luke had just gotten back from checking on the diner. When he got back to the hospital to find Rory laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "You may want to go eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."  
"I'm not hungry Luke. But are you going to be here for a while?  
"Yeah, why?"  
Rory got up off the bed, " 'Cause I'm going to go home and take a shower."  
"Here." Luke threw her the keys to his truck. "The jeep should be almost out of gas."  
"Good thing you taught me how to drive a stick last week." Rory said walking over to him and giving him a hug asked, "You sure you don't want anything before I go?"  
"No, I've been away from her too long." Luke looked at her still unchanged body. ************************************************************************ 


	7. Chapter: 7, It’s great to see you awake ...

Luke to the Rescue  
  
Chapter: 7, It's great to see you awake Miss Gilmore.  
  
Author: mngurlstuckinva  
  
Category: Lorelai and Luke  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a note book, a pencil, and a floppy disk.  
  
A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if everyone who reads this would review it. I know this isn't going to happen (because I don't always do it), but I still wish.  
  
A month later Lorelai's condition was still unchanged. Rory had to go back to school, but Luke was still there day in and day out.  
Luke had just walked back into the room after watching Rory get on the bus for school. He glanced over at Lorelai and saw her flutter her eyes. She opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled. "Luke, I want coffee."  
"Lorelai, do you even know what day it is?"  
"No, but I need caffeine!" she said trying to sit up and failing. "Could I get some help here?!"  
He walked over to her and helped her sit up. "Now just sit here, the nurse will want to know you're awake."  
"See if you can get me some food while you're out there. I'm starvin'." She yelled to him as he walked out the door.  
A few minutes later he came back in with a nurse and a plate of food. "It's great to see you awake Miss Gilmore."  
"And it's great to see food." Lorelai said taking the tray.  
"Well I'm glad to see that you have an appetite."  
"I've never seen a time when she wasn't hungry." Luke joked watching her scarf down every speck of food on the tray.  
"I'll take this out of here for you." The nurse took back the tray from Lorelai. "The doctor should be here to see you in about an hour."  
The nurse left the room and left Luke and Lorelai in an uncomfortable silence. "Luke, where's Rory?" Lorelai said breaking the silence after a few minutes.  
"Oh, you just missed her. She just left for school." He said taking a seat on the bed Rory had been sleeping on.  
"School! Luke, seriously. How long was I."  
"In a coma." Luke finished.  
"I.I was in a coma!"  
"Yeah, for almost a month and a half."  
"What! What happened with the inn? And why aren't you at the diner?"  
"The inn is just fine. Sookie and Michel have been taking over for you."  
"Still, my question, why aren't you at the diner?"  
"Because I've been here with you all the time. And because Cesar can take care of the diner by himself."  
"You've been here the whole time?"  
"Yep. The only time either Rory or I left was to take a shower."  
"Where did you sleep?"  
"In the chair over there. Rory slept here."  
"So for a month and a half you slept in a chair."  
"Yeah."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I love you." He got up and walked over to her.  
"I love you too Luke." She said just before he kissed her. 


	8. AN

Authors Note:  
  
Just a short little note from me. I want to thank everyone who reveiwed and every one who read and didn't review. I'm really sorry to every one who didn't like it, but then again if you didn't like it I never told anyone that they had to read it. I know I had a lot of short chapters. And sorry again if you didn't like that. I appologize again for making people review to my other story. That was really wrong. I was just feeling down about having no reviews before that. So thank you to all who did review to it. And again I want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this story.  
  
-Kittie Donnelly. 


End file.
